xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saisame Uchiha
Saisame Uchiha (b. June 16, 1993) is Chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is a member of the Uchiha clan and a member of Team Yamato. 'History' : "Behind every rainstorm, the sun will come." :: −'Saisame' 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja At the start, Saisame mostly used taijutsu techniques, but as an Uchiha she showed great skills in ninjutsu as well. Although the Uchiha clan were known to be good at genjutsu, Saisame was rather bad at it in Part I, but in Part II she had trained that area. 'Taijutsu' Saisame has always excelled at taijutsu, ever since the Academy where she received an A in that class. Yamato has specially trained her to reach her true potential. The most basic of these is his Strong Fist style of combat, a martial art style focusing on external damage. In doing so, Saisame has become a taijutsu master, as she has only trained in that form and has therefore almost perfected it. As Saisame is the daughter of Setsuna Uchiha and the sister of Shisui Uchiha (the "Teleporter"), she is shown to be very fast. Though her true speed was first shown in her Chunin Exam match. Her speed and prowess surpass those of more experienced ninja, and it is only in unique circumstances that her taijutsu is not enough to defeat an opponent. 'Ninjutsu' Medical Ninjutsu: Saisame learned medical jutsu in the gap in time between Part I and II. Saisame trained her medical jutsu with Naru Uzumaki under Tsunade's supervision. Saisame has proven to be skilled enough to be able to tell the severity of an attack with just a glance. She has also gained better chakra control because of her study in medical techniques. Nature Transformation: Being a member of the Uchiha clan, Saisame has the natural affinity of fire. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Saisame possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. She activated at an unknown point. By Part II it eventually reached completion, with three tomoe in each eye. While her ability with the Sharingan was quite ordinary during Part I, Saisame is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in Part II. Her Sharingan genjutsu abilities have also increased over the timeskip, allowing her to easily hypnotize opponents. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: After being a ninja for most of her life, Saisame has developed exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. Master Martial Artist: Saisame has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Saisame is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Bi-lingual: Saisame is able to speak Japanese and has extensive knowledge of English. She was taught English by Zacha Summers. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are any kinds of swords, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Saisame has the typical Uchiha features; black hair, black eyes and light skin. However she is still considered cute by several characters. In Part I, Saisame was very concerned about her looks as she once grew long hair, but she was taunted for it, which led to Saisame cutting it. She kept it short until Part II, where she didn't care what other people thought as long as she likes it, and she didn’t know that most characters thought that she became more beautiful with longer hair. In Part I, Saisame's outfit consisted of a purple short-sleeved shirt with a mesh shirt underneath, the Uchiha scarf around her upper body, white pants with mesh underneath, purple sandals and a purple forehead protector. In Part II, Saisame's outfit consists of a Chūnin-vest and a blue shirt underneath that has three white bands around each arm. She wears blue pants (with two white bands on each leg), a light blue skirt (similar to Neji Hyuga's), and blue heeled sandals. She has replaced her forehead protector with the Uchiha scarf. Her hair also grew and she got a more feminine look. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Fūma Shuriken: 'Transportations' 'Trivia' *Saisame's name means "extreme/fine rain", and was given to her because when she was born, it was raining heavily. She also created a jutsu that is called; "Katon: Saisame no Jutsu" (Fire Style: Extreme Rain Jutsu). *According to a databook: **Saisame's hobbies are being with friends. **Saisame wishes to fight Naru Uzumaki. **Saisame's favourite foods vegetables and Mitarashi dumplings. Her least favourite are sweet red bean soup. **Saisame has completed 54 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 17 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 1 S-rank. **Saisame's favourite phrase is "behind every rainstorm, the sun will soon come" (すべての暴風雨の背後にある、太陽がすぐに来る, Subete no bōfūu no haigo ni aru, taiyō ga sugu ni kuru). Category:Team Yamato Members Category:Shinobis Category:Single Characters Category:Japanese Category:Uchiha clan Category:Grey family Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1993 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Characters